Since We Were Children
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: During a game of hide and seek, Maka ends up hiding in Kids room where she finds a scrape book of long lost memories between Kid and Maka. This story is made up of the memories Maka and Kid had together in the past. Young KidXMaka, mostly fluff (so no hard core angst, you're safe here guys) rated T for Spirit's indecent thoughts about what really goes on at nap-time
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**Alright then, so here we go, if all works well, this story's first chapter should be released on the same day as Let it Rock has ended. I hope all of you KidXMaka fans out there are still enjoying my work enough to read my next strange piece of literature (which i'm not sure if it might turn into a three booked story. To my lovely readers and followers out there, I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to check out some of my other stories if you're new to my cult of followers (haha just kidding you guys aren't a cult you're all cool beans) because they all usually follow this sweet little pattern of fluffy goodness, although this one is a little bit on the fluffier side. Anyway no more talking, please enjoy my newest tale, _Since We Were Children_! **

**Love, Daughter of Zeus007**

* * *

_Hide and Seek in Gallows Manor, What Tale's Are We to Find?_

_Maka was running down the corridor in an unknown section of Gallow's Manor. Maka was at a sleepover with her entire resonance team, but when things became a little boring Patty suggested that they all play hide and seek, and Maka will admit that this is the most intense form of hide and go seek she has ever played. She witnessed Blackstar being dragged down the hallway by a rope from her hiding spot in the vents. Maka figured that always being on the move was her best-_

_There was a noise, coming from down the hallway, a slight, but very light pitter pattering of feet that only trained meisters would be able to hear. Maka didn't want to take any chances so she ran into the room to her right, closing the door as quietly as she could. She then put her ear to the door and covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her uneven breaths. The room was dead silent, then the pitter patter of feet grew louder, Maka could feel the person standing right outside the doorway and they stopped walking. Maka held her breath and waited..._

_After a minute the feet continued their little pathway all the way down the end of the hall. Maka didn't release her breath until she was sure the person in the hallway turned the corner. Maka was finally able to look around her surrounding, in the dimly lit room Maka could see that it was perfectly symmetrical, very neat and screamed the next grim reaper, but if Maka didn't know Kid this room could look like it belonged to anyone else in the house at first glance. There was nothing homey about this room at all to Maka. It was very plain except for a few touches here and there that hinted to the fact that Maka was in Kids room. For example there was a small picture frame on one of the two side tables in his room. In the picture frame there was a picture of everyone from there resonance team goofing off while playing basketball, in another picture Maka saw a photo of just her and Kid. Maka remembered that day very well. Maka took Kid out for some ice cream, a movie and a book store visit to try and clear his mind of what happened to Lord Death. _

_When they returned to find out Lord Death was dead, Maka could see Kid was holding in all of his rage towards the fact that he was the one that technically killed him, but Kid played off the role of 'new reaper' so well, no one questioned it. After Kid told them what happened and went to seclude himself in his new Death Room Maka ran up to him and told him that she knew what was wrong with Kid. After a few minutes of yelling, almost going full reaper and a good couple of Maka chops, Kid broke down in front of Maka and told her everything there was to say about the matter of how he felt about his father's death, and Maka would be the only one to ever see Kid that weak. After Kid was done with everything he had to say, Maka invited him to a day out together to cheer him up. Maka bought a disposable camera and walked around town with Kid, first they watched one of the cheesiest comedies out there in theaters, then they went out to get lunch (Kid's treat) which caused them to go through a walk in the park where they got ice cream (Maka's treat). From there they played at the old children's park Maka used to go to as a child. They then continued their journey to the book store to get Kid some happy-go-lucky books of adventure Maka knew about that didn't involve people dying. Finally, Kid took her to the cliff on the outskirts of Death City that over looked Death City. That's where this photo was taken. It was the last photo left on the disposable camera Maka bought and she wanted to take it there. A women who was on the cliff with a bunch of her grandchildren (seeing as the cliff was a tourist spot during sundown) offered to take their photo. So the picture in Maka's hand was the picture the old women took of Kid, with his arm around Maka's waist smiling down at her as she smiled to the camera, Death city painted in the colors of the sunset behind them.__Maka gave Kid all of the photos she took and told him to keep them so he could look at them whenever he felt down about his father's death. _

_Maka went to go put the photo back on the stand when she realized the photos were sitting on a photo album which was very strange seeing as there was only one photo album on one side of the bed. If there was only one of a kind Maka knew she shouldn't look at it because it must have been special for Kid, but something urged her to look in the journal, something deep within her soul told her to just open the first page, and being a skilled messier Maka knew that she should follow her soul. So with one final look towards the door, Maka took a deep breath, grabbed the journal and opened it to the first page._

_Maka gasped at what she saw. On the front page was an image of a boy with black hair with three white strips and golden eyes in black shorts, a white button up shirt, suspenders, skull pendant and dress shoes sitting in a sand box with a girl with pigtails, green eyes, an overall pink dress, a white undershirt and sandals. Together they both were smiling up at the camera, a sand castle in-between them in the corner in Kid's perfect handwriting was, "Death City Public Park, June 14th, 2000- The Day I met Maka Albarn"._

_And as if a door in her mind burst open, all of Maka's happy memories from the time her mother and father were fighting rushed into her brain. She remembered this day as if it had happened yesterday._

_She remembered Kid(*1*)._

* * *

Kid sat in the sand box all alone. No one bothered him as he played with the sand as usual. Everyone was afraid of him because of the white, asymmetrical strips in his hair and because of who he is. Kid would have gone up to reach for his hair and to try and pull off the white stripes that made kids so afraid of him, but he knew he would only make himself more asymmetrical by doing that. It's not like it was Kid's fault for being different, it was all just a part of the perfect balance in this world; good was always in balance with evil, symmetry in balance with asymmetry, one god against one evil person, a bully against a victim. Kid knew he should be a protector in his equilibrium of the world, but he feels like a victim, and his bully? These damn asymmetrical lines. Kid sighed as he went to continue his replica of his father's school. Voices were heard coming towards him.

"Hey the reaper is hogging the sand box again." One boy said just loud enough for Kid's ears to pick up. Kid let his head drop slightly to the ground as their conversation progressed.

"I know he is, but we can't go over there he'll kill us!" The girl playing with him said.

"Why can't he leave? He's so scary and he's such a poopie head, he probably has his own rich playground why can't he just go there? He doesn't belong here." The boy said annoyingly. Kid winced slightly, Kid really did have his own playground, it was actually much nicer than this one, but he always chose to come here because he could meet the people he would have to protect. Kid is always forced into isolation, Kid doesn't have a single friend his age, so whenever he goes out to play, it's because he wants to get to know the people of Death City (but what he would not admit to himself was the fact that he just wanted to leave his home, away from his baby sitters to try and find someone he could play with that wasn't being paid to watch him, and lived in fear of his father).

"Shh! He'll hear us you baka! Don't you know he has magical reaper powers he can summon the dead to come and get us! You saw how his daddy conjured up those skulls!" Fiction. Kid knew he couldn't conjure up the dead, he also knew he couldn't even control skulls, Kid couldn't even fully hack into his reaper abilities because he was still a mortal child, only when his three lines would connect on his head is when he would become immortal. Yet, Kid knew they would not care about these facts. No one cared about what a reaper actually thinks, all they care about is knowing that a reaper won't go after them. He might as well just le-

"Hey you stupid poops!" Someone yelled from behind Kid. Kid turned around along with the boy and the girl who were complaining in front of him. Kid turned to see a girl with symmetrical blonde pigtails, bright green eyes, a pink over-all dress with a white shirt underneath and pink shoes (*2*). She had her hands defiantly on her hips and was sporting a face of pure determination and intelligence. Kid was awed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking ab-" The boy began.

"I'm talking about the fact you're saying mean things about this little boy in front of me." The girl said pointing to Kid. Kid felt slightly offended at being referred to as a little boy.

"We weren't saying any-" The girl began.

"Over my pigtails! You were saying about how this little boy was gonna cause you harm for going in his sand box right?" The girl with the pigtails stepped into the sand box and walked confidently over towards Kid. The boy and the girl gasped at her actions. The girl with pigtails stood next to Kid, arms crossed confidently over her chest. "I think he's a nice guy, right?" She said looking down at Kid.

"R-right..." Kid said shocked at the fact that this girl was helping him.

"I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly! See he's super nice, look." The girl with pigtails pushed him over so he fell in the sand.

"Hey!" Kid yelled annoyed, but the girls stood tall and proud, the boy and girl looked like they were about to cry, but when no undead soldiers appeared the girl with the pigtail's smile only grew.

"See! He's really sweet! So if all you have to say is trash, next time don't say it where he can hear or I'll come after you." She said, adding the last part with a darker tone. The boy and girl ran away, Kid watching them shocked. Before Kid could say anything the mystery girl was helping hims sit back up and was brushing off his side. "Sorry I had to push you into the sand, and I'm also sorry I butted in on your business, and entered your sand box, and I probably made you lose any chance of friendship you could have wished to have with those people-"

"Don't worry about it." Kid cute off the rambling girl, at first Kid was going to yell at her for pushing him into the ground, he was gonna push her away like he did to so many Kid's who only seemed to like him because of his status or because they were forced to, Kid thought he could trust this girl, so he said nothing.

"Okay, my name is Maka, what's yours?" Maka asked sticking out her hand and smiling, her head tilted to the side. Kid took a double take, how could she not know who he is?

"I'm Death the Kid... but you could just call me Kid." He said shaking her hand. Recognition swarmed her features as a smile spread across a good half of her face. She began to jump up and down in her seated position excitedly.

"Oh! So you're Lord Death's son!" Here is the part where she should run away. "I love your father! I'm Spirit's daughter! You know, I'm the daughter of your Daddy's Death Scythe! Your Daddy is so nice to me! I can't believe I finally got to meet you Kid- oh is it okay if I call you Kid? Actually no, I think I'll call you Kiddo-kun it's cute nickname!" Maka said going on a ramble.

"Wait you know my father... and your Death Scythe's daughter? You look nothing like him!" Kid exclaimed.

"I know I look more like my Mommy, but that's not important! Yeah I know your Daddy, he treats me like I'm his own daughter and he tells me about how he has a son my age and that he would have to introduce us, but then my Daddy's like 'But my Maka's too young to be spending time with boys who are not related to her! Maka should not be seen with a boy until she's forty' but I think that's insane Kiddo-kun or else I wouldn't be able to spend time with you!" Maka said grabbing his hands and bouncing up and down happily.

"Please don't call me that, it's embarrassing, call me Kid!" Kid tried to say as he finally heard her use her nickname for Kid. Kid blushed a little embarrassed as he waved his hands in front of her to try and stop her from saying it.

"Nope! I like Kiddo-kun."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on, I want to play with you! I think we could be good friends Kiddo-kun!" Maka said happily as she went to sit next to Kid by his sandcastle.

"You want to play with me?" Kid asked taken aback.

"Why wouldn't I? You seem nice! Plus I'm going to have to be friends with you if I want to be a meister like my Mommy when I'm old enough to go to the DWMA!" Kid's eyes widened at her declaration.

"You want to go to the DWMA?" He asked looking at her.

"Yup! I want to be a scythe meirster like my Mommy! I'm going to create the beast Death Scythe for... well... for you!" Maka giggled poking Kid's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess for me." Kid said still slightly taken aback that he was talking with Maka so care free as if they've known each other since the beginning of time. Kid could not sense an ounce of fear in her soul. Maka covered where her soul was and pouted.

"You know I can feel that, how would you like it if I just peaked at your soul you butt! You have to ask politely first if you want to see my soul." Maka said humphing and turning to the side. Kid furrowed his eyebrows in distress as he looked towards the one girl that could probably be his only true friend. How is it hat he ruined his one chance at a good friend. Just as these thoughts were streaming in his head though, he felt someone staring at his soul, then he heard a laugh come from Maka.

"There, now I looked at your soul, very purple and powerful. Such a pretty color, so we're even!" She says nodding her head as if she just decreed the next law of Death city. She turned and went to touch his sand castle.

"No don't! You'll ruin it! It has to be perfectly symmetrical!" Maka looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll help you make it perfectly symmetrical. I'm assuming you like symmetry Kiddo-kun." Kid sighed at his nickname.

"Yes, it's the perfect balance!" Kid said.

"So it's like the perfect book! A good complex hero to challenge an equally complex villain! I get it!" Maka said.

"It would be lovely to make the world symmetrical." Kid said off handedly.

"Then I'll help you!" Maka said. Kid looked up at her shocked for a moment as she put her one hand out spitting in it as she held it out to Kid. "A spit bond. I, Maka Albarn, promise to help you, Kiddo-Kun, make the world symmetrical!" She said with her large smile. Kid spit in his hand and shook her's a little disgusted. He took out a handkerchief his father gave him and whipped the spit off his hand, offering it to Maka who also whipped the spit off her hand. Together they went back to making Kid's sand castle, which evolved into the DWMA, talking for an hour and a half, until Lord Death came along to pick up his son.

"Well isn't this sweet, hello Maka! Hello son!" Lord Death said over Kid's shoulder.

"Hello father." "Hello Lord Death!" Kid and Maka said at the same time.

"Aww, you two are so cute, well Maka what do you think of my son isn't his lines of sanzu so adorable!" Lord Death said flashing a peace sign.

"Dad!" Kid said embarrassed and annoyed as he cradled his head in his hands clawing at the lines.

"I think they're adorable, especially on Kiddo-kun!" Maka said matter of factly causing Kid to look up from his morbid symmetry rant. Lord Death laughed.

"Kiddo-kun?" Lord Death asked.

"Yup! That's my nickname for him Lord Death Sir, so only I can call him that!" Maka said defiantly. Lord Death laughed again.

"Alright, so I won't get in the way. Oh wait! Before you two move, can I take a picture, I think i'll create an album of all of these, give it to you guys when you're older and won't remember these moments!" Lord Death said taking out a camera. Kid sighed and Maka nodded. Together they both smiled up at Lord Death, their sand creation between them when he took the picture. That's when Kid turned to fully look at Maka's perfect smile and he thought to himself that he had found his one true friend. Then another thought entered his mind, that completely slipped his mind when he first meet Maka.

"YOU ARE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" He said pointing at Maka so his finger was less than an inch away from her nose. Lord Death's soft chuckles filled the air.

* * *

_Maka could already feel the tears streaming partly down her face at the memory, but there was so much left in the book to finish, and with each page a new memory appeared, some painful while other's brought back the pure bliss of memories that were Maka's childhood._

* * *

**1) Hey guys so I will have the present tense stuff always italicized and the past stuff in the regular font because the past memories will be longer than the present ones, because the present ones will just be describing the photo and the past ones will be the events leading up to the photo, the photo and a little bit after the photo was taken, so this story will pretty much be written in the past tense! Hopefully no one kills me for that!**

**2) Maka's little Kid outfit when she kicked away Chrona's circle, you know what I'm talking about right? If not, I will find a picture for you and post it on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic-Rainbow: Type your response here...**  
**noeltheevee: Aww, thanks!**  
**Guest: Thank you darling!**  
**COURAGE: THERE ARE ALWAYS MORE!**  
**Guest: 10 out of 10 would bang Kid...**  
**1112Black rose2111: Don't worry I shall continue!**  
**Guest: Here I am, continuing!**  
**HerbalGarden: I know KidMa rocks girl! and thanks it will only get more incredible (hopefully)**  
**Cute: Don't worry I'll continue this!**  
** .Cookie: Oh why thank you!**

_What Happened in the Closet, Stays in the Closet_

_Maka flipped towards the next page, it was just a simple picture of the two of them asleep next to each other in the hallway closet, Maka was even hiding in it before too. She stared at the picture in slight disbelief as she looked at it in better detail. She was asleep on Kid's lap, her head curled up under his chest and he had an arm around her leaning on the wall as he was sleeping. There were some small action figures littered on the floor around them as if they took all of the toys they had with them and brought them to the closet as well. Maka was wearing one of Kid's skull rings from when he was a child, too. Maka looked at the photo lovingly as she leaned back into Kid's bed and remembered the story behind the photo._

* * *

"Isn't this cool Maka? Doesn't Daddy work in a cool place?" Spirit asked as he brought Maka into the Death room. Maka nodded her head not really paying attention to her father as she looked around the Death room. She was amazed by how the death room was bigger on the inside(*1*), it was like they could have fit the entire DWMA in there. Maka's eyes then rested on the stand where Lord Death stood in front of a mirror with a boy in a small black outfit. Her eyes lit up as she ran towards the center of the room. "KIDDO-KUN~" She screamed as she jumped him.

"Wah!" Kid yelled as he was pushed to the floor by his best friend. Kid hugged her back quickly before going to sit up, but she wouldn't move of his lap which she sat defiantly on as she put her hands on her hips, glaring down slightly at Kid. "Hey Ma-chan!"

"Makaaaa CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming a book into his skull. "You poop! Why couldn't you go to the park yesterday?! I wanted to play with my friend but no! You weren't there like a nose picker! You stupid nose picker you don't leave a girl waiting!" Maka said adding her own 'humph!' at the end of her sentence as she looked every where but Kid.

"I see she takes after Kami." Lord Death said teasingly to Spirit. Spirit scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"You don't say." He said laughing slightly at his own daughters antics. Before realizing how he daughter was sitting on a boy. His baby girl, just ran up and hugged a boy, then sat on him... "MAKA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THAT PROVOCATIVE POSITION WITH A BOY UNDERNEATH YOU!" Spirit went to run up and grab his daughter from Kid when an echoing slam rang throughout the Death Room.

"KAMIIIIIIIIII- CHOP!" Kami screamed as she stopped Spirit from ripping their daughter away from her best friend. "Go sweet heart, run away with Kid now before Papa wakes up, Mama will pick you up soon!" Kami said smiling sweetly at her daughter, her bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair just like her daughters. Maka smiled nodding to her mother before grabbing Kid's hand and dragging him through the mirror to escape from Maka's father to Kid's mansion.

"Makaaaaaa..." A groaning noise said from the floor. "She's not supposed to be that close to a man until she's forty..." He said on the floor his hand outstretched to the mirror.

"Oh Spirit..." Kami said as she sat down on the floor next to him, she patted his hair lovingly. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She asked, her voice turning into monotone, all the love in her voice gone as she got back up and smiled at Lord Death. "You know, I'm so glad they found each other. I thought Maka was never going to make friends with anyone around him." She said pointing towards Spirit.

"Ah yes, I felt the same way with Kid, no one would go near him with his three strips... you know how being a reaper and all is scary to little children. It's good for him to find friends, especially with little Miss Maka, she's such a nice girl, I know she'll get him to do things he would have never done without her..." Lord Death said, looking at the mirror.

"NO I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF BOYS MY LITTLE DARLING STAY STRONG!" Spirit yelled, just to be kicked in the face by Kami before he could get there.

"DUMBASS! YOU GOT TO LET OUR DAUGHTER MAKE FRIENDS! DO YOU WANT HER TO BE TRAPPED IN A CLOSET ALL ALONE AWAY FROM SOCIETY?!"

"IF IT WILL KEEP HER AWAY FROM BOYS!" And so the little banter between the two parents went on, as Lord Death closed the link from the mirror to Gallow's Manor.

* * *

"Where are we?" Maka asked as she looked around the inside of the mirror, still holding onto Kid's hand as she dragged him further into the mirror. Kid quickly walked ahead of her so he could watch where they went.

"This is the land between dimensions, called The End of All Beginnings... It's the land of reapers, we use it to travel long distances specifically through mirrors, that's the one that leads us to my house." Kid said pointing towards a door, or mirror on the other side.

"Then what are we waiting for? Race you!" She said, a giggle escaping from her mouth as she started to run towards the other side.

"No Ma-chan!" Kid yelled when she let go of his hand. Skeletons began to rise around her, clawing their way from the ground. Maka screamed as she saw the undead come up around her. Kid watched as she was able to kill one off, but that wouldn't be enough they were surrounding her, he made it to her just in time. He hugged her to him the moment he reached her and growled at the living dead. "She is welcome here as long as she lives. Touch her and you go directly against the rules of your master. Bow down to her while she enters this realm and never raise your hand to Lady Maka again." He growled. The living dead all nodded to Kid bowing to him and Maka before going down back to the ground where they came from. Kid grabbed back onto Maka's hand once more as he walked her out of there without another word. He helped her out of the mirror before bowing towards her quickly. "I'm sorry Ma-chan, I'm really really really sorry. I'm reaper scum, I got my best friend stuck in a deadly situation and I was stupid for not taking better care of you." He said before running off. Maka standing still shocked in front of the mirror. When Kid ran down the hall way, one of the many Gallow's Manor nurses rounded the corner.

"Why hello Lady Maka!" She said smiling at Maka.

"Hi Miss Nakase!" Maka said smiling at the caring nurse before taking a double take. "Since when did you call me Lady Maka?" She asked.

"Why Kid just announced you as Lady Maka in the End of All Beginnings right?" She asked.

"Yeah just now... how did you know that?" Maka asked looking at her uneasily.

"What happens in the End of All Beginnings becomes law to those in the Death Family, life how a meister is in tune to their weapon, those who serve Death and have their souls bound to him are also always in tune with what happens ind the End of All Beginnings. Those skeletons you met in the mirror were my brothers and sisters, fallen warriors who protect the realm of the reaper from those who don't belong. Please do not fear them Lady Maka, for we are now just as Loyal to you as we are to Kid." She said.

"Wait Miss Nakase so you're a..." Maka said pointing to the mirror. Nakase bowed her head. "WOW THAT'S SO COOL SHOW ME SHOW ME!" Maka said bounding up and down in front of Nakase.

"Pardon?" She asked shocked.

"Well, that was really scary, I'll admit that, but it was really cool, and if you say those skeletons were you're brother and sisters, they have to be nice like you! But you don't look like a skeleton so please show me!" Maka said excited.

"Yes, my Lady." She said bowing slightly bringing her right hand up to her heart. She swiped her hand over her face, and where her hand went, flesh was replaced with bone. Maka's eyes widened slightly and Nakase moved her hand back. "I'm sorry if my appearance displeased you my lady." She said going to bow down again.

"No that was so cool! You have a soul, but you're not human, and you're not witch or kishen either... your soul doesn't even look human... I think..." Maka said, a little embarrassed at the end. Nakase smiled laughing slightly at Maka.

"When the time comes My Lady, I will teach you all you would want to know about me and my brothers and sisters, but for now the young master seems to be a bit upset..." She said. Maka nodded.

"He's just upset because your brother's and sister's tried to attack me, but don't worry I could have taken the- OH NO! I'm sorry Miss Nakase, but I think I killed one of your brothers or sisters with a book..." Maka said embarrassed. Nakase gave an easy smile.

"It is fine, they cannot die, they will just regenerate, but if you please my Lady." Nakase said bringing some toys out of the cleaning bag she was carrying. "I think the young Master would like your presence at the moment." She said. Maka nodded taking the toys in her much smaller hands, barely being able to carry them, she ran after Kid.

"THANK YOU MISS NAKASE(*3*)! AND YOU CAN STOP CALLING ME LADY! MAKA IS JUST FINE! BUT YOU CAN'T CALL ME MA-CHAN ONLY KID'S ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" Maka said as she ran down the hallway after Kid.

"Of course Maka!" Nakase said back smiling down the hall before she went back to her business, thinking Kid made a lovely choice for the next Lady of the Death House. She could still here the rejoice from her family in the End of All Beginnings, they all loved their dearest Maka, they have been waiting for this day since their life began as the living dead. But Maka had no idea what she was meant to do in this world, not yet at least and she certainly did not know what she would mean to the young master.

* * *

Maka followed Kid's soul as best as she could running around Gallows Manor, the servants bowing down to her as she passed to her confusion. She was becoming out of breathe when she finally had a direct location on Kid's soul. He was in a closet about 20 steps from where she was... crying? Maka didn't waste any time as she ran to the closet dropped the toys to the ground and pulled the door open with all her might. There she was, heaving slightly from her running around the mansion trying to find Kid, looking at him to see that he had his knees pulled to his chest, his head lying down between them. Kid looked up at her and Maka could see his face was stained with tears.

"BAKA!" She yelled at him as she fell to the floor so she was sitting right outside the closet door facing Kid, the toys behind her.

"Ma-chan what are you-"

"Kiddo-kun who taught you your manners because they are horrendous! You do not leave a Lady to fend for herself! You escort her to the play spot, even though it's a stupid play spot." Maka said, humphing as she grabbed the toys that were behind her and brought them into the closet. She got pack up from her seated position so she could turn on the closet light and close the door before going to sit across from Kid again. She handed him the slinky dog and the Mr. Potato head while she grabbed the dinosaur and the Cowboy(*4*).

"What are you doing?" Kid asked dumbstruck as she began to play with the toys.

"I'm playing with you, what do you think I'm doing?" Maka said as if Kid asked one of the stupidest questions she's ever heard.

"Why aren't you leaving like everyone else?" He asked seriously to be met by Maka's answer.

"Because you're fun to play with, and you're really cool Kid, and did you know Nakase is a Skeleton and those people in the End of All Beginnings are her brothers and sisters? She must have a huge family, I don't know why her mommy would want to have that many kids, but you took care of me when her brothers and sisters attacked. That seemed to be the one gentlemanly thing you did today! So they're all super nice to me, thank you very much, and they said I could visit the End of All BEginnings whenever I want now, so can we go and visit again? I wanna fight and play with some of the skeletons, they would help me train to become just as strong as mama..." Kid looked dumbstruck at the ranting girl in front of him.

"Do you want to die?" He asked all to seriously.

"No, I want to met new people wherever I go. I want to met new people so I can make an impression on them and maybe if I'm lucky, I can become friends with them just like I'm friends with you Kiddo-kun. Not only are we friends we're best friends- no we're eternal soul friends 'til the very end that will never be separated because I like you that much! So I want to go back not only because I know you'll take care of me, but because I want to met the skeletons and become friends with them too!" She said. "Now can we play?"

"Okay Ma-chan, but if you don't want to be friends with me any more I under-"

"Will you shut up? I will stop being friends with you unless you play with me!" She said, and Kid took the threat all too seriously.

"But Ma-chan I pretty much said that you would be mine in there, that's the only reason they left you alone, I didn't do anything." Kid said.

"Well, you did do something because they like me now, and so what? If I'm yours then you are mine, and no one is going to harm my Kiddo-kun!" She said.

"But that might mean we have to get married." Kid said making an embarrassed face.

"Alright then. I accept." Maka said. "I get to spend my life with my best friend, what could possibly be better?" She asked with a smile. Kid sighed before he saw Maka's hand out towards his face. "But if we're going to do this we're going to do this right! Where's the ring?" Kid looked confused for a second before taking off his skull rings and giving one to her, and putting the other on the ground. Maka sighed, putting her ring on her hand and one on Kid's. She then grabbed Kid's hand in her's and held it up. "Husband and wives wear wedding rings so that everyone can see who their perfect symmetrical half is, so if you aren't wearing one you are saying you don't like me!" Maka said matter of factly.

"I guess that reasoning makes sense... finding your perfect half that make's your life balanced and symmetrical." Maka nodded her head going to pick up her toys again.

"Good, now play with me!"

"You'll never catch me for I brought my force field dog!" Kid said manipulating the toys to do his will before Maka could say anything else. Maka smiled sweetly at Kid.

"Well Mr. Potato head, I brought my dinosaur that eats force field dogs! _R__oar!" _Maka said as they began to play in the closet.

* * *

"Well everyone seems to be in high spirits Nakase." Lord Death said as he entered through the mirror, Spirit and Kami entering with him, each holding onto his cloak as to not get attacked in the Never After.

"Why of course my Lord, the time of prosper under the young Lord and Lady is upon us." Nakase said. Lord Death chuckled.

"Yes, and about 16 years to early." He joked. "Speaking of which where is the young Lord and Lady?" He asked. "Her parents are here to pick her up."

"Why the Lady Maka is playing with the young Master my Lord, I believe she ran off that way. They will surely be happy together in the future." Nakase said smiling at Lord Death as she pointed in the direction that Maka ran off to to find Kid.

"I see, and rejoice if you wish, the time will be upon us soon, especially for those who live in the End of All Beginnings." Nakase nodded, bowed and then walked away to go back to her duties, Lord Death walking in the direction she pointed to, using his Soul perception to find the two children just like Kami.

"What does she mean Lady Maka?" Spirit asked nervous.

"Well you should know, you're in tune with the End of All Beginnings just as much as I am Spirit." Lord Death said turning around to see Spirit turn pale and faint onto the floor. Kami and Lord Death walked on.

"What happened?" Kami asked.

"Kid made Maka his Lady." Kami raised an eyebrow at Lord Death. "He pretty much dubbed her to be the next Lady Death and that the souls of the Dead should bow down to her because she will be their new Queen." Lord Death said as they rounded the corner near the closet the two souls were in.

"Well, at least my daughter knows a good man when she sees one... thank Lord Death she didn't get her taste in males from me or I would be in serious trouble with this one, but you can't really get better than Lord Death's son, so I'm not going to attempt to kill him, but Maka is 4 right now so can we at least wait a couple of years so we don't end up with another 16 and pregnant?" Kami asked Lord Death.

"Of course, I'm not going to force anything on them until they're ready... by the way, isn't it about their nap time?" Lord Death asked Kami as he went to open the door to the closet to see Maka was asleep on Kid in the closet, the skull rings on their hands, their tiny fingers intertwined. Kami let out a soft hum of satisfaction.

"I really hate to break them up like this, but if Spirit saw them now, especially after the Never After situation..." Kami said. Lord Death nodded. He quickly took a picture of them explaining to Kami how he was taking a bunch of photos of his sons childhood to embarrass him in the future, Kami nodding in understanding as she went to go and pick up Maka to take her home.

"I understand, wel then Kami, I hope to see you again soon, and don't forge-" Maka began to wine slightly as she only held onto Kid's hand tighter. Kami put Maka back down sighing slightly as she looked up at Lord Death questioning him on what to do.

"Well, Kid's bed is big enough to fit two toddlers, I'll give you a call when she wakes up and you can come pick her up after the nap?" He suggested. Kami nodded just as Spirit dragged himself down the hallway, a murderous vibe emitting from his body.

"Where are they? Where are they? Where are they? I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill that boy if he dares lay a hand on my daughter." He was mumbling.

"That reaper boy is my son."

"That reaper boy is four." Kami and Lord Death said at the same time. Kami slammed a book down on Spirits head knocking him unconscious before using her strength to drag Spirit out of the Manor. Lord Death then brought Maka and Kid up to Kid's room where he laid the two of them in bed next to each other, their hands still connected in sleep.

"Oh Kid, you could not have chosen a better Lady Death, right Nakase?" Lord Death asked turning to the door to see Nakase standing there with the freshly washed blankets.

"The future is still bright for them, no matter what hell you put those two through, they will find each other again and they will find their love once more." She said defiantly. "I know this fact because for the dead there is no present, there is no past and there is no future, time is continuous and for those of us who are dead, we will forever know of what had come, what came and what is coming my Lord." She said bowing before going down the hallway with her freshly made blankets singing the song of the revival of a Queen from the ancient times in history from which Nakase was risen. Lord Death sighed looking down at Kid and Maka._  
_

About an hour and a half later, Kid and Maka woke up and continued to play immediately, their laughter ringing throughout the house until Maka was forced to leave by her mother much later than was intended.

"Now you promise not to do anything stupid when I'm gone?" Maka asked pointing at Kid.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you playing with other girls!" Maka said sternly.

"As long as you don't play with other boys!" Kid said just as sternly.

"I promise! I don't cheat like some papa's I know." Kami chocked on her own spit trying to contain her laughter and slight disappointment.

"Alright then." Kid said smiling at her. Maka hugged Kid goodbye giving a quick kiss on each cheek.

"You kiss people when you like them! So why not kiss you goodbye?" Maka asked justifying her actions.

"Okay Ma-chan." Kid said kissing both her cheeks as well. "See you again soon?" He asked. Maka nodded giving one last wave to Kid when she was at the main entrance.

Maka realized she forgot to give Kid back his ring when she was at her home, but it would seem that Kid wouldn't care since his symmetrical half was wearing the other ring, she would not take it off until it would be time for Kid to leave.

**1) WEEEEeeweowooweeewoeoOowoWoWOOWeoWEOoOWeoOWEoWE (failed attempt at Doctor Who theme song to accompany the Doctor who reference)**

**3) I cannot tell you why, but I can't get over the name Nakase, I like it way too much for my own good...**

**4) If you do not get that reference with those TOYS I will personally bitch slap you through this computer**


End file.
